This invention relates to an automatic egg roll making machine and more particularly to an automatic apparatus for continuously providing egg roll dough, putting food stuffing in the dough and wrapping the stuffing within the dough.
In the past, egg rolls were made by hand one by one because the egg roll dough is so soft that it is very difficult to mechanically wrap the dough in the proper shape. If the egg roll dough is strongly pulled or turned for tight wrapping, the dough is easily torn off. To the contrary, if the dough is loosely wrapped, the egg roll can not be kept in a cylindrical form commonly regarded as the egg roll. However, attempts have been made to provide automatical egg roll making machines. In this regard, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,517, 3,912,433, 3,450,067, 3,494,303 and 2,437,202 which relate to egg roll making machines or food processing systems are examples of prior arrangements.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an automatic egg roll making machine, in which the egg rolls are tightly wrapped into cylindrical shapes and are continuously made.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic egg roll making machine as stated above, which is relatively compact and works reliably.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.